


Heart On A String

by NaGaKi108



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: Prompt: Prinxiety based off the song Awake by secondhand serenade





	Heart On A String

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic I finally got around to posting

He had planned it all, waiting patiently for the moment where he could show his love and appreciation for the one who made him want to be brave.

That’s why now he stood in the middle of the darkened room, only illuminated by the fake candles he had strategically placed and the string of fairy lights around the room. He looked at his creation and nodded, leaving the room to prepare the other surprises.

He came back with an armload of blankets and pillows, carefully positioning them to make a nest-like circle on the floor. Everything felt soft to the touch, and the lights in the room made it look dreamlike.

He waited for his boyfriend with a soft smile, sitting in the near darkness where the couch used to be. When the door opened and an exhausted “I’m home” filled the room he jumped to his feet, carefully covering Roman’s eyes and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Welcome back”  
“Hey dearest, why the sudden darkness?”  
“It’s a surprise, so trust me for a bit” he bit his lip, nervously playing with the lip ring “okay?”  
“Always dearest”

With a shaky sigh, he gently removed his hand from Roman eyes. The startled gasp that fell from the mouth of his beloved made him break into a shy and tiny smile. His hours of preparations where worth it after all.

He took him to the nest and cuddled up to Roman, carefully hugging his neck with both arms. A series of tiny pecks and soft kisses filled the room with soft laughter.  
Virgil was so in love with Roman that it felt like his chest will burst out.

He stood up, laughing and avoiding more kisses, and picked up the guitar that was hidden near the shadows of the room.

This was the only part of the plan that he was unsure of, the fear of his beloved reaction to the song he added as a last-minute detail.  
He hadn’t planned to do this so soon.

Carefully he started playing, the soft melody creating a more relaxing ambient that he thought possible. When his voice - insecure, pitiful, trembling - joined to the melody he saw Roman open his eyes, a look of wonder and surprise in them.  
He pushed himself to keep singing, to ignore the fears dancing around in his mind. He needed Roman to know what he felt.  
As the song reached its end he stood up carefully, leaving the guitar beside him and taking Roman’s hands on his own.

“Roman Torrez, I’ve loved you since the first time we had an actual conversation that didn’t involve an incredible amount of insults,” he noticed the shaky laughter of Roman and smiled “every day we are together I fall more and more for you and I want to keep falling in love with you for the rest of my life”

He carefully took the ring out of his pocket and kneeled again. He could feel the paranoia in the back of his head telling him this was a horrible idea. But for the sake of Roman and their future, he pushed himself to say it.

“Roman Torrez, would you please marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr, I guess  
[Analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com]


End file.
